In manufacturing a TFT-LCD (thin film transistor-liquid crystal display), one very important step is to detect crosstalk. If a defect of crosstalk (that is, a display defect caused by crosstalk) is detected; improvements on design or procedure must be carried out until the defect of crosstalk is eliminated or weakened.
At present, in detecting crosstalk of a liquid crystal display panel, as shown in FIG. 3, a relatively common detection pattern always typically sets the gray-scale value of all the pixels in the intermediate region thereof to 0 (i.e., black L0) and sets the color and gray-scale value for all the pixels in other regions to be the same. On the liquid crystal display panels using such a detection pattern, it can be determined that crosstalk occurs in the liquid crystal display panel if there occurs the case where the brightness in the horizontal direction (or vertical direction) region in the intermediate region is greater than that in the other regions; otherwise, the liquid crystal display panel has a good performance while has no crosstalk.
Although the above detecting method can detect out a part of defects of crosstalk in the liquid crystal display panel, the defects of crosstalk caused by some special circumstances (for example, design modification, technological condition modification or the changes of raw materials etc., that is, special kinds of defects of crosstalk, still can not be detected.